


Embrace

by dmax



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmax/pseuds/dmax
Summary: It was hard for Ritsuka to believe that someone like Ophelia could act so childishly. In any other situation, she would have found her sulky expression adorable, but right there Ophelia’s refusal to listen was making the situation very complicated.





	Embrace

"I swear, we were not flirting". Ritsuka didn't know what to do. Through the entire morning Ophelia had refused to talk to her. It was no news that many servants held special feelings towards Ritsuka, but while she had always been able to keep things in cheek, there was always someone that liked to be more daring.  
Honestly it was hard for Ritsuka to believe that someone like Ophelia could act so childishly. In any other situation, she would have found her sulky expression adorable, but right there Ophelia’s refusal to listen was making the situation very complicated.  
"Are you really going to be that moody all day?". Sitting on her bed, having dismissed her usual coat and with only her blouse covering herself, Ophelia was clearly flaunting her intention to ignore Ritsuka completely, and without giving away even a look, she turned another page of the book in her hands.  
"Fine". Ophelia didn't look up, but she heard the sound of soft steps on the floor. A part of her wondered if Ritsuka would have really simply left. Certainly she didn't expect to feel the bed shifting beneath her as Ritsuka sat right behind her back. As she felt Ritsuka’s arms encircling her waist, catching her in a gentle embrace, Ophelia couldn't help but jump in surprise. Looking over her shoulder, she found Ritsuka’s eyes fixed on her, a self-satisfied smile on her lips. "Do you want to say something?".  
Ophelia felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, but she shut firmly her mouth in an hard line, turning around once more without a word.  
Ritsuka couldn't help but let go a small sigh, and without options she simply squeezed softly her hold on Ophelia, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder. 

Ritsuka didn't know for how much they stood that way, with silence hanging in the room except for the sound made by Ophelia as she turned the pages in her hands. However, even as no words were exchanged between them, Ritsuka felt a strange contentment filling her mind. It had become hard for her to find moments in which she could rest, and even more hard was for her to spend those few moments alone with Ophelia. As she nuzzled her face into Ophelia’s hair, Ritsuka felt a little guilty about enjoying herself so much.  
Yet, Ophelia remained still, doing nothing to slip away from Ritsuka’s touch. Even as she seemed to keep her attention focused solely on the book in front of her, Ritsuka could feel as Ophelia’s body gradually relaxed in her arms, her back leaning against Ritsuka’s chest, while her head rested quietly at the top of Ritsuka’s. 

Maybe it was the sense of intimacy that filled the room that made Ritsuka more daring. Slowly, Ritsuka tightened her embrace, bringing Ophelia’s body closer to her, and at the same time, she shifted her head slightly, burying herself even more deeply among Ophelia’s hair until her nose came to brush against the soft skin of Ophelia’s neck.

Ritsuka didn't dare to move any further, waiting for any response from Ophelia. Even as she remained still, however, she could feel Ophelia’s hair prickling at her skin, each light touch sending shock through her entire body, numbing her mind and making more and more difficult for her to think clearly.  
Exhaling a shuddered breath, Ritsuka inched forward, until her lips pressed softly against Ophelia’s skin. The kiss lasted for no more than a moment, and yet when she broke apart, Ritsuka could still feel on her tongue Ophelia’s sweet taste. Without thinking, Ritsuka brought up her hand toward Ophelia’s collarbone, and with a swift movement, she untied her bow and loosened her neck band.  
Pulling lightly at Ophelia’s blouse, Ritsuka uncovered more of her skin, then leaned forward, pressing one more kiss at the base of Ophelia’s neck, as soft and as quick as the first. Without stopping, Ritsuka’s lips covered every inch of Ophelia’s skin. 

Ritsuka didn't pay any mind at how much time passed, her mind focused solely on Ophelia. Then, as she trailed her mouth towards the crook of the girl’s neck, Ritsuka felt a soft tremble under her touch. As curiosity won over her, Ritsuka raised her head, and as she did so, she felt her heart squeezing tightly in her chest.  
Ophelia’s face was flushed, her uncovered eye shut, and while she was biting at her lower lip, Ritsuka was able to see that she was trying to restrain her breath as best as she could. 

An idea clicked suddenly in Ritsuka’s mind. Lowering herself once again, Ritsuka pressed her teeth against the soft skin below. Nipping relentlessly at Ophelia’s neck, Ritsuka left under her lips a trail of light-red bruises. Soon, Ritsuka could hear Ophelia losing control over her breath, as trembling sighs started to escape her mouth.  
Ritsuka felt a smile of glee tugging at the borders of her mouth. Encircling Ophelia’s shoulders with her arm, Ritsuka locked her in an even more firm embrace.

Pausing herself, Ritsuka waited patiently for Ophelia to stead once again her breathing.  
Ritsuka would have stopped right there, if suddenly she hadn't felt Ophelia’s hand reaching towards her chin, grasping her firmly. Surprised, Ritsuka found herself face to face with Ophelia, and before she could speak, Ophelia pressed her mouth against Ritsuka’s.  
As she kissed back, Ritsuka felt Ophelia’s tongue trying to slip through her lips. At first, Ritsuka felt surprise invading her thoughts. It was unusual for Ophelia to be so pushy. However, Ritsuka was far from complaining.  
Ritsuka leaned against Ophelia’s touch, feeling her tongue filling her mouth. Whimpering lightly as Ophelia’s teeth bit hard on her lower lip, Ritsuka had to wonder if that was Ophelia’s idea of a payback. In the end, they broke apart breathless. 

With her upper body turned slightly to look behind her shoulder, Ophelia’s hand reached toward Ritsuka’s arm, still wrapping her closely to Ritsuka’s chest. “Ritsuka...”. Ophelia was looking directly into Ritsuka’s eyes, and even if her voice was only barely above a whisper, there was no uncertainty in it. “Please, more”. 

Ritsuka didn't need anything else. With a light tug, she opened the front of Ophelia’s blouse, slowly running her fingers across Ophelia’s chest and leaving hot red marks under her nails. Losing control over her vocalization, Ophelia’s breath soon turned into quick, panting sighs. Ritsuka felt mesmerized by the sight, and without thinking, she sealed Ophelia’s lips with her own.  
Sliding her hand under Ophelia’s bra, Ritsuka grabbed gently her breast, massaging it carefully until she could feel Ophelia’s chest trembling under her touch. Ritsuka draw closer to Ophelia’s nipple, circling around it slowly with a single finger, smiling as she felt how stiff it had become. Without breaking the kiss, Ritsuka brushed her thumb against the hard nipple, again and again until she felt Ophelia’s hand tugging impatiently at her arm. Without waiting any longer Ritsuka pinched at Ophelia’s nipple, toying with the soft skin until she heard her whimpering restlessly in her mouth. 

Ophelia broke apart from the kiss, her brow frowned and her breath short. Ritsuka wondered if maybe she had stepped too far. And yet as she stared at Ophelia’s flushed, sweaty expression, she couldn't help but feel heat rushing down her belly and below.  
Ophelia’s voice was ragged, as if she had problem putting together her thoughts, but her words felt very clear nonetheless. “Stop teasing me”.  
Without waiting any response, Ophelia leaned once again her back against Ritsuka’s chest, avoiding to look at her. 

Ritsuka felt at a loss of words. She definitely didn't expect things to turn out that way. Moving her hand from Ophelia’s waist, Ritsuka ran her fingers across her thigh, listening closely as Ophelia didn't even bother anymore to hide her shuddering breaths. As her fingers draw closer to the junction of Ophelia’s legs, Ritsuka licked and nipped softly at Ophelia’s ear. When she finally reached Ophelia’s core, Ritsuka left a delighted sigh escape her lips. Ophelia was soaked. Even though Ophelia were wearing both her panties and stockings, Ritsuka was easily able to feel the wetness leaking through her clothes. 

Ophelia still refused to look at her, but purposely she spreaded slightly her legs, granting Ritsuka better access. It was all the invitation she needed.  
Ritsuka drew a single finger across Ophelia’s slit, careful to withdraw before reaching her clit, then she repeated her movement, again and again. Finally she felt Ophelia growing restless against her. Her hand grabbed Ritsuka’s arm, her nails digging in the skin, and when she peeked over Ritsuka her eye was blurred and hazy, as small tears were forming in it. When she tried to speak, her voice felt incredibly weak. “Ritsuka, please…”.

Ritsuka kissed softly Ophelia once more. Her hand slipped under Ophelia’s panties, running her fingers through the sparse hair beneath. She pressed her fingers against Ophelia’s slit, careful to remain just above her clit and started to rub gently. Desperate for more, Ophelia dug further her nails into Ritsuka’s skin, trying to force her to apply more strength. Ritsuka, however, kept her slow pace until Ophelia felt her mind growing blank, and actually tears started to ran down her eyes.  
Without warning, Ritsuka pushed a single finger through Ophelia’s lips, snatching from her a surprised moan. Ritsuka started to move her hand with slow, long strokes, feeling her entire being focused entirely in her finger as she pushed herself inside Ophelia.  
Suddenly Ritsuka felt Ophelia trying to weakly bucks her hips against her palm, her eye shut tightly. Ritsuka tightened her grip around Ophelia’s shoulders, and while a whimper rose from her throat in protest, Ritsuka quickened her pace, burying her finger until her third knuckles. She felt Ophelia jumping in her arm, her breath growing even more and more erratic. A choked moan rose from Ophelia’s throat, and suddenly she fell flush against Ritsuka’s chest. 

Slowly Ritsuka withdraw her come stained hand, bringing up her arm to close Ophelia once more in a gentle hug. Looking over her, Ritsuka listened as Ophelia’s breath returned to normal. When her eye didn't open and she didn't speak a single word, Ritsuka wondered if maybe Ophelia has simply fell asleep.  
The thought disappeared when she felt Ophelia stirring in her arms, bringing herself back up on a sitting position.  
“So...does this mean you are no longer angry?”. Ophelia brought up her hand, pinching at Ritsuka’s arm hard enough to make her flinch. “Shut up”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever tried to write smut, so if anyone find something that need to be improved or just want to leave some advice, feel free to tell me. It would make me very happy and it would be also very useful for me. I hope you enjoyed reading this


End file.
